


Lure

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Merfolk AU [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Choking, M/M, Tim kind of goes for a ride, Underwater Sex, Voyeurism, drabble that turned into a oneshot, merfolk have different ideas of what is acceptable, mermaid au, mermaid courting, not necessarily right after the last, people are not on the same page, set somewhere in time, slight subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Sleeping with a Mer can get a bit complicated when both of you have very different ideas about what relationships are supposed to look like, Tim finds.He thinks he should be a lot more freaked out than he is.





	Lure

**Author's Note:**

> More Merfolk! Thanks for all the wonderful comments on the last one!

Tim feels like he’s turned the whole cave upside down looking for his Robin shuriken. He could just use one off of a spare uniform but it distresses him that he can’t find it. Robin is important to him and being so careless is not- Tim pauses and blinks in disbelief next to one of the big dark pools in the cave.

There’s his Robin shuriken just lying there innocently in the shallows.

Tim feels his cheeks go scarlet as he realizes it’s one of Jason’s pools and it must have fallen off last time when he was letting Jason... Tim shivered at the memories, toes curling in his boots. God, what Bruce must think of him…

He’s mostly stopped lecturing him. Reminding him that Jason isn’t Dick. He’s wild, he hasn’t been socialized his whole life with human values or ways of thinking. One wrong move and he could kill or seriously hurt Tim. 

Personally, Tim kind of thought that was part of the draw.

Bruce tried to impose a rule that Tim could only get in the water with Jason if Bruce was watching but Tim quickly shot that one down. For both their sakes. Tim didn’t want to stop having sex with Jason and he didn’t want Bruce to feel like he had to watch them to keep him safe. He’d thought about asking Dick for advice, but Dick’s methods usually involved running right over Bruce’s issues until the Mer got what he wanted.  

Tim quickly pulled off his boots and rolls his pants up as high as they’ll go on his legs before wading cautiously into the pool. Jason was nowhere to be seen so that probably meant he was napping in one of the many underwater caves. It was around noon after all and Merfolk were generally nocturnal creatures. They did often come up during the day anyway if he or Bruce were around. 

The water was dark and the ripples on the surface made it difficult to see. The Robin shuriken was bright though and Tim quickly makes a grab for it. He ends up fumbling it and it falls off the little ledge it was on into deeper water. Tim grumbles and glares at the thing. The water is icy cold and he can already feel his toes going numb.

The sooner he get’s the thing the sooner he can go get in the showers and warm up, he decides, and carefully climbs off the ledge and all the way in. The water is about chest height now. Tim can feel the cold setting in and quickly tries to grab the thing with his toes so he doesn’t have to duck his head under...

It slips away from him again, this time a bit obviously unnaturally. Tim narrows his eyes.

Before his lips can even form the name accusingly, Tim’s legs are knocked out from under him and he’s being dragged deep into the icy water. In no time Tim finds himself pinned to the cave floor, his throat between Jason’s powerful jaws and the only reason he’s not dead is that Jason isn’t pushing that hard and has his sharp teeth cushioned by his lips.

Tim can feel his pulse racing wildly under that mouth as he holds perfectly still. 

Jason shakes him a bit and then let’s go. Quickly blows a breath of air into Tim’s mouth and then bump their noses together the way he likes to greet him. Tim smiles weakly trying to hold onto the little breath he has. Jason seems content to nuzzle and bite him all over while he has him at his mercy but Tim is less patient. He awkwardly kicks at Jason’s tail and jerks his chin up towards the surface. Jason gives him what could almost be considered a pout and then swims them up.

Tim gasps and gasps lungfuls of air when they break the surface while Jason continues to pet him, especially between Tim’s legs. Jason’s always been fascinated with legs and the space between since they started this, especially when he figured out he make Tim make all sorts of noises by focusing his touches there. 

“You utter-” Tim bit back an insult and settled for glaring at the Mer. 

Jason looked extremely pleased with himself. 

“I could taste your terror in the water.” Jason murmured to him, eyes half lidded as if it was the dirtiest of kind of talk.

“Yes, well, you did just drag me under the water with no warning.” Tim said defensively. 

“Yes, I  _ hunted _ you.” Jason confessed, his eyes bright and excited. 

“Yeah, I noticed.” said Tim grumpily. 

“No, little bird, I  _ hunted  _ you.” Jason said a little more insistently. 

“I know.” repeated Tim giving him a look.

Jason looked extremely frustrated. 

“Dickie said human’s were stupid about this stuff but you’ve always been so clever about things before.” grumbled Jason in annoyance. 

“When were you talking to Dick?” asked Tim in alarm, hoping they hadn’t gotten into each other’s pools and tried to rip off chunks of one another again.

“Did you like the game though?” Jason asked instead, looking a little hopeful holding up the little Robin shuriken dangling by a clear line. 

“That was pretty smart.” Tim allowed because Jason really did seem pretty invested in this.

“I used to find all sorts of shiny things to catch fishes and seals.” Jason told him happily, then his smile got a little more predatory, “Guess I can catch birdies too this way, huh?”

“Guess so.” Tim admitted ruefully. 

That was apparently a good answer. A good answer that somehow translated to Jason as time to touch Tim all over, which Tim really really didn’t mind. In fact it was warming him right. He wrapped his legs around the other and received a devouring kiss for it. Jason was getting better at making his breath last, but he still prefered to do this in deep water where he could keep his neck and gills beneath the surface. Tim could feel the slight flex of muscle between his thighs as Jason’s  tail swirled lazily beneath him keeping them both afloat. 

His could feel his neck already bruising spectaturaly. It probably looked like someone tried to kill him… which was more true than false and really shouldn’t turn him on. It did beg the question though…

“You’re getting bolder.” Tim frowned pulling back, “Are you going to keep… hunting me?”

“Oh yes.” Jason sounding excited and… and his eyes were kind of burning at him the way they did right before he would fuck Tim till it hurt in the most confusing and bright sort of ways that Tim was quickly getting addicted to, “You will keep on surviving though.”

“Is it always going to be like that?” asked Tim tentatively touching his throat.

“Even better.” Jason promised. Tim couldn’t help the little shiver of excitement in response. Jason’s excitement was infectious, and there was a part of him that knew he’d enjoy whatever Jason did to him. Still. 

“I’m not- You could really hurt me Jay,” Tim warned. Didn’t add that he wouldn’t be able to stop him. That was a given. 

“Do you want me to? Already?” Jason looked surprised, a little flustered and shy but no less eager, like maybe Tim had asked him if he wanted a blowjob instead. 

“I- um…” That shouldn’t even be a hesitation, Tim chided himself, it should be a hard no right from the start, “You can’t do that to me Jay. If you start really hurting me then Bruce will send you away no matter how much he likes you.”

“He can’t do that! That’s not fair!” Jason whined looking upset, “How long he expect us to wait?”

Um… well…forever?

“I, uh, get that you don’t like that, but you’re going to have to behave if you want to stay.” Tim told him pushing Jason’s wet hair back from his face gently. Jason looked a little weirded out by the soft touch but accepted it as another human oddity. 

“I don’t like being so disrespectful always…” muttered Jason unhappily and ducked down to bite him pointedly.

“You’re not.” Tim tried to assure him.

“The Warrior is most cruel to keep you unsatisfied like this.” Jason muttered. Tim blinked. Laughed, surprising Jason. 

“I think,” he grinned, “That we humans are satisfied by much simpler things than Merfolk.”

“Simpler things?” Jason cocked his head.

Tim reached beneath him and teased Jason’s slit a bit. Jason’s fins flared a bit and he rolled his body into the touch readily. 

“Just this?” Jason asked, gils fluttering a bit irregularly already. But eagerly pushing his hands into his pant without any hesitation.

“Someti-I-! Jay-!” Tim cursed scratching Jason’s back and biting his shoulder to keep himself quite as Jason pushed in with three fingers without invitation and immediately start attacking his prostate. It lit up Tim’s whole body in mixed messages. A symphony of ‘too much!’ and ‘good so good!’ that Tim could never parse out.

“Tim?” Bruce called. He didn’t have to call, he no doubt knew where Tim was and exactly what he was doing. Tim pulled away from Jason’s mouth and covered his face in mortification. 

Jason growled in Bruce’s direction and clutched Tim little tighter. He didn’t let up one bit. Which… Tim didn’t want him to stop but he knew he needed to get to Bruce. He sort of knew that. Jason was making thinking a bit-

Bruce’s footsteps were coming closer to the pool and Tim couldn’t do anything  but drive himself back on Jason’s fingers. 

“Jason, give him to me.” Bruce was ordering in a low dangerous voice. He couldn’t see them, but Tim vaguely knew he’d be dying of embarrassment if he could string more than two thoughts together. Jason shivered at the threat in Bruce’s voice, eyes going the type of excited that always meant trouble-

And then he was dragging Tim underwater.

He pulled covered Tim’s nose and mouth and pulled him deeper and deeper into the water until light became a fond memory for other people and the pressure was starting to seriously hurt Tim’s head and ears. Then it was easing slightly as Jason brought him into a higher cave that was still completely filled with pater but was covered with faintly glowing algae. 

Jason moved his hand so he could give Tim several deep breathes. Tim felt Jason ripping through his clothes like they were paper and couldn’t even feel bad about it. There was something heady about knowing Jason was going to give him what he wanted and even Bruce wasn’t stopping him from experiencing this moment. From feeling the strange drag of Jason’s scales against his thighs, his fingers right back inside him again making his cock throb and seek friction against the other’s stomach, the feeling that every single one of his nerves was on fire.

Tim’s back hit the cave floor and he automatically let go of Jason’s hips to spread his legs better and offer himself up. Jason pulled back and crooned at him with innocent happiness from the submission. Tim smiled back at him.

And nearly drowned himself when Jason shoved right inside him with his cock. The only reason he didn’t was Jason’s hand gripping his throat choking off the gasp before it could make it out of him. He struggled uselessly in his grip, sometimes away from the pain, sometimes towards it wanting more. It didn’t really matter though. Jason had him securly as he pumped into him with punishing thrusts. Tim knew that struggling and responding violently would make Jason think he was enjoying himself and wanted more. If Tim really wanted it to stop he’d let himself go limp. Jason would immediately stop and worry and fuss over him if he did. As it was though…

Tim snapped his teeth at him and clawed at the length of his arm holding him. Jason snarled at him gleefully and bit him without hesitation, sharp teeth breaking the skin instantly. Both their blood was in the water and Tim grinned because he knew it would only drive Jason wilder. 

Jason gave him another breath of air which was good because the black spots in his vision were getting a bit serious, but still not enough. From Jason’s frown he knew it too....

Then Jason stiffened all over. 

He pulled out of Tim and floated protectively over him. Tim got his answer why a moment later when Dick twisted his way in gracefully. Tim’s heart sank a bit as he realized Bruce must have brought him into Jason’s pools to bring Tim back. Jason was physically stronger than Dick but the other Mer had had years of being trained by Bruce and he was slippery and wickedly skilled in ways that pretty much would guarantee his victory. 

All Dick did when he saw them was smile dazzlingly and toss a rebreather over to them. Jason’s fins flexed and tilted uneasily as he chittered something at Dick who simply shrugged and responded in kind. Whatever he said must have been enough for Jason though because he snatched the rebreather from where it was floating and simply began fastening it onto Tim, utterly ignoring Dick.

Tim looked back and forth between them in confusion even as he sucked in grateful gasp after gasp. 

He’d never seen them in the same water without them trying to kill one another. 

But Dick just settled himself contentedly in the corner watching them while Jason pulled Tim back onto his cock. Tim gasped and made a noise of confusion, adrenaline leaping as he realized Jason was just going to keep fucking him here in front of Dick. Both of them looked so completely unfazed by it though that it almost felt silly to freak out. 

It’s because Dick wasn’t human, he decided, that he didn’t care that he was seeing Tim have sex. Even knowing that though… Jason growled at him, wanting Tim’s attention back, hips snapping forward making Tim moan and his eyes roll back slightly. 

The presence of another Mer became unimportant in comparison to aching full feel of Jason inside him. Whatever self consciousness and shyness he had was lost to the feral feeling that Jason brought out of him. 

Tim finished with a rush of feeling, yanking on Jason’s hair and feeling dick’s eyes on them. Jason fucked him a while longer than that till it almost started to hurt more than it felt good and then finished with a shudder and a possessive bite. 

Jason gathered Tim up in his arms  and pulled him close. Tim hummed and pressed back against him, content to lay relaxed and pet at Jason’s skin and scales. Dick and Jason started clicking and chittering at each other from across the cave. Tim wanted to understand them, but he also knew most of the sounds they were making were well beyond his human vocal capacities. He nuzzled closer to Jason trying to delay the mortification of the night that was slowly but surely creeping up on him. 

Something that was not helped when Jason lifted him off and Tim was left feeling wide open and a bit uncertain. 

Jason touched his cheek and bumped noses with him affectionately. Tim smiled weakly back and leaned into the touch. Then Jason was nodding to himself and swimming off. Tim barely had time to feel startled when Dick was picking him up and carrying him out a different exit.

Their heads broke the surface right next to a rock with a neat little stack of new clothes and some medical supplies. 

Tim flushed crimson. 

“What-?” he began, embarrassed. 

“Bruce and Jason are “negotiating” right now.” Dick explained, blue eyes dancing merrily like it was the best joke.

Tim thought about that as he got dressed. 

“...Bruce doesn’t really negotiate.” he frowned at last.

“Nope. Not really.” Dick agreed happily. 

“Did you set Jason up?” Tim asked suspiciously.

“Oh,  _ Tim _ , Jason wants to be set up.” Dick explained like it was obvious, “Bruce is a good, dangerous, beautiful, and currently pissed off man. We Merfolk love that sort of shit.”

“...I don’t really understand. Any of this.” Tim finally said feeling a bit disturbed.

“Well be confused wrapped in a blanket.” Dick ordered nuding him with a wet hand, “Humans are so fragile, I swear. The only reason you don’t have hypothermia already is that mating raises your body temperature.”

“Why did you watch us back there?” Tim asked because it was bothering him, “Why did Jason  _ let _ you watch? Why did you two not fight? Why did he just let you take me back here just like that? I don’t… I don’t understand and I don’t like it.”

“...Not completely sure what you mean by ‘why’ for all that, but certainly Jason didn’t fight me because he knew I wasn’t going to get in the way of him mating you and that was all he was interested in.” grinned Dick shrugging, “Or I should say  _ is _ interested in, since he’d probably getting his tail handed to him by Bruce right now over it.”

“God, that’s so-” Tim covered his face a blew out a long breath.

“You know, I’ve never seen Mer courting up close before. I mean, I have my own instincts to go off of, and I’ve mated with other Merfolk before of course, but it’s a little different seeing it.” Dick said a little wistfully staring at the bloody marks Jason had left that were slowly seeping through Tim’s clothes. 

“Courting?” said Tim blankly.

“Bruce is never going to mark me up like that.” Dick stated sighing a bit, “I can only get him to hunt me  _ sometimes _ . Humans are so difficult. Especially Bruce. He has so many rules.”

“I- oh… Courting- I, um.” Tim said feeling a bit dazed. He’d known Jason was fond of him. But, honestly, he’d always assumed Jason was just amusing himself with Tim because he was human and interesting. 

“Yeah, think on that a bit.” grinned Dick patting his cheek, “I’ve gotta get back in my pool though before you and Bruce stop distracting Jason and remembers that he wants my guts spread all over the cave.”

“Charming.” Tim wrinkled his nose.

“He is, isn’t he?” Dick grinned and flipped away.

Tim wasn’t sure if he was serious or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows how long I'll end up riding this wave of inspiration. Feel free to shoot me prompts on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/)in the next couple of days I think I might be able to do a few more :)


End file.
